


All In My Head

by Randomdrabbles (StoryAnonGuy33)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood Au I guess?, Confusion, Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/Randomdrabbles
Summary: "So, are you saying I should sing him a song?" Noctis asked flatly,"Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it. What gave you that idea?" Lunafreya chuckled.Or where Noctis wakes up back in high school or in high school for the first time? On top of that why the clowns? Why the songs?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back with a new fic. Hope you're all doing well  
> Now, this fic is really just supposed to be lighthearted and fun, with some fluff haha  
> So just take it as it is.  
> Enjoy!  
> I own nothing, not the characters, not the songs. Nothing.  
> Be sure to like and comment!  
> All mistakes are my own

 

      Noctis let out a large yawn, his alarm going off on his bedside stand. He hit it, wanting it to go into snooze mode, or just explode or something. He blinked his eyes open....six o clock? His alarm is set to nine...isn't it? He sat up, hitting the off button. He ruffled his hair, looking around, things seemed normal but why did  _he_ feel off?

 "I think I need more sleep" he sighed, flopping back onto his bed again. Prompto probably set his alarm that early as a joke or something. Noctis smiled to himself a little, Prompto was such a dork. But he was  _his_ dork and he wouldn't want it any other way. Regardless, he hasn't woken up this early since they were in high school.

 "Noctis! You're going to be late!" Someone called from his kitchen, Noctis freezing for a beat.

 "Is that...Ignis? What's he doing here?" he thought. Hopping out of bed he looked over on a nearby chair. A school uniform? Wait...that's  _his_ old uniform, why....

 "Noctis, get changed and come eat. You're going to be late" Ignis repeated, now standing in the doorway. Noctis looked up, his eyes growing wide.

 "Iggy....you're hair" he pointed, Ignis raising an eyebrow.

 "What about it?" he asked back, Noctis making a face. What is going on here?

 "You haven't worn you're hair like that since I was in high school" Noctis commented, Ignis letting out a small chuckle.

 "Noctis, this may be news to you, but you're in high school  _now_ " he replied, letting out a sigh. He turned back to head to the kitchen, Noctis left standing in the doorway in disbelief.

 "No...no way. Prompto and I graduated....a couple years ago...didn't we?" he thought, running his hand through his hair. Noctis shook his head,

 "Ignis, where's Prompto?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

 "At home I suspect. Why? Did he spend the night?" Ignis answered, putting a plate of food in front of him.

 "He lives here...with me, doesn't he?" Noctis asked, sounding like he doubted it himself. Ignis chuckled lightly,

 "Well, it may seem that way since he spends so much time here" he said, taking a mouthful of his own food. Noctis stopped, that can't be true. He and Prompto...live together? They have for a couple years now. After graduation 

actually.  Ignis and Gladio helped with the move.

 "Don't forget, you have training with Gladio at four, then you have your history lesson at five" Ignis listed off, Noctis not really paying attention.

 "Noctis are you feeling alright?" Ignis asked, reaching over to feel his forehead.

"I'm not sick....I think" Noctis replied, beginning to feel frustrated. Just as he was going to speak up again, a song started playing? 

 "Umm, do you hear that too?" Noctis asked, looking around. 

 

_"I don't get it, somethings wrong"  
_

_"You're acting awfully strange"_

_"What's causing this sudden change Noct?"_

_"Why the sudden change?"_

_"Are you feeling alright? You seem so uptight"_

 

Noctis just stared at a now singing Ignis. Who was moving and singing around the kitchen. No way...he was on one of those prank shows or...or something, right? Ignis wasn't one to break out into song. Technically no one was, unless they were in a musical.  And last time Noctis checked, he wasn't.

 

_"I don't like it, not one bit"_

_"Please don't take offense, you'e not making sense"_

_"What's making you act this way?"_

_"You're so out of sync"_

_"I don't know what to think"_

_"Come on, are you feeling alright?"_

Ignis ended up in the same spot where he started, acting as if he didn't just randomly break out in song. With music that literally started playing from nowhere.

 "What was  _that_?" Noctis asked, figuring surprised was too light of a word to use right now.

 "Look at the time, if you don't hurry up and eat. You'll be late" Ignis stated, ignoring Noctis' question. Noctis went back to eating his meal, figuring Ignis wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

 "I think I need to go back to bed" he thought, hoping his day would go by fast. Or that he could  at least sort out what felt off to him in the first place. Minus Ignis' random signing number.

 

 

 

     "Morning Noct!" Prompto waved, Noctis feeling that familiar relief wash over him. The feeling that Prompto always gave him, well, one of the feelings anyway. He trotted down the sidewalk, meeting Prompto halfway.

 "Morning Prom" Noctis smiled, moving in for a kiss. 

"Uhhh Noct...wha-what are you doing!?" Prompto asked, his face completely red as he clutched his school bag to his chest.

 "I...always greet you like this?" Noctis asked, chuckling slightly. Prompto looked as if he wanted to say something, stuttering slightly.

 "We better hurry or where going to be late" he then blurted out, loudly. His face still fire red as he started moving quickly down the sidewalk. Noctis just stood there, people passing him.

 "I...Prom and I  _are_ together. I kiss him all the time....don't I?" he thought, almost dejectedly.  What was really going on here? Why couldn't he put a finger on it? It felt like he and Prompto were  _supposed_ to be together. Like it was just natural, but the way Prompto acted, not to mention Ignis before too.

 "Ugh, my head hurts" Noctis thought, it was too early for all this thinking. Snapping back to the here and now, Prompto had  already covered  some distance.

 "Prompto wait up!" he called, moving quickly down the sidewalk to catch up to him.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out" Noctis apologized, now walking along side the blond.

 "No...it's okay Noct, really" Prompto said quietly, looking down at the sidewalk.

 "I just thought.....like we were....it felt natural you know?" Noctis rambled. Prompto suddenly stopped, looking at Noctis.

 "You....really mean that?" he asked, Noctis nodding.

 "Of course I do Prom, we've been together...." he stopped, figuring they haven't been together for a few years now. 

Apparently. Though, Noctis was having a hard time believing he dreamt up a few years of his life in one night. And in vivid detail no less. Something else was going on here, and he had to figure it out.

 "Noct? Are you feeling alright?" Prompto asked softly,

 "Oh no, you aren't going to sing are you?" Noctis asked, Prompto chuckling a little.

"Why would I sing?" he asked, the two walking again. Noctis going on to explain what had happened this morning with 

Ignis and his own song. Prompto listened on like it wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard all morning.

 "You...don't seemed shocked at all" Noctis added, Prompto chuckling.

 "I don't know Noct, everyone has a song in them" he shrugged.

 "Maybe he finally wanted to put it out there" Prompto added, Noctis making a slight face. He went to speak up but was cut off by Prompto.

 "Wow, our walks together go by so fast, we're already here" he sighed, Noctis looking up at the school gate. Students talking with friends or already heading in for class. Passing through the gate, they headed inside.

"Here's where we split up. I'll see you in History then? Afterword we can grab lunch" Prompto smiled, Noctis nodding.

"Like always ba....." Noctis began, catching himself. Prompto's eyes growing a little wider.

 "Ba...ba...byeee" Noctis added quickly, heading off down the hall. Okay,  _that_ sounded really stupid but with the way Prompto reacted to their almost kiss, calling him babe might not be for the best. Not right now anyway.

 "So I need to get Prompto to fall in love with me all over again? Or....for the first time?" Noctis thought, passing a classroom that read "Clown College", a group of students dressed like clowns.

"Okay, something is  _really_ wrong here" he said, quickly heading to class.

 

 

 

     Prompto headed up to the second floor. Passing more students on the way, not that he was really paying attention to them. Not since he had so much on his mind already, and it wasn't even nine yet. Prompto clutched his school bag slightly. His heart was  _still_ pounding from when Noctis tried to kiss him before. Not to mention that he almost called him babe a moment ago.

 "Just natural to be together? And he meant that?" he sighed, feeling almost lightheaded over the whole thing. Noctis, who had so much trouble expressing himself, said it was natural to kiss him. Could he be dreaming?

 "Please no" Prompto thought, wanting this to be real, wanting Noctis to return his feelings. For years Prompto has kept his own feelings hidden, in fear of messing up their friendship. Though....if Noctis felt the same, could they be together? Like boyfriends together?

 "Maybe I should take my own advice....and put it out there. My own heart's song because the truth is, I'm feeling a little singed out" Prompto said, music beginning to play.

 

_"When I wake up in the morning before I do my hair"_

_"The first thing on my mind, is I hope he cares"_

_"Seems like everybody has someone"_

_"I just want him so much"_

_"I can't get you, I can't get you outta my mind"_

 

_"I know I could love you till the end of time"_

_"With all this love around, I'm feeling singled out"_

Prompto passed a group of students, sighing as most were with a significant other. He continued down the hall, stopping to look out a nearby window. A reflection of Noctis appearing in it. Prompto feeling a bit more melancholy as he started to walk again.

 

_"If only I had the courage to open up my heart"  
_

_"Should I say his eyes light up my skies?"_

_"Would it light a spark?"  
_

_"I know I could love you till the end of time"_

_"Cause with all this love around and me without you"_

_"I'm feeling singled out"_

 

 "Maybe I should  tell him how I really feel" Prompto said, the music still playing. Students slowly dancing down the halls now. In pairs no less. Spinning and twirling around him.

 "Maybe then, I won't be feeling so singled out" he sighed, the students all dancing into their classrooms. Leaving Prompto standing in the hallway. The music fading out.

 "Prompto, musical ballads where you want to confess to the man you love are touching. But it's no excuse to be late" a teacher remarked, standing in her doorway.

 "Yes Mrs Ramos" Prompto said, hurrying off to his own class.

 

 

 

      Noctis let out a yawn, heading to meet Prompto for lunch. For the most part, school was like how he remembered it. Or how it was? He still couldn't shake this haze he was in, like he was so close to finding out what was wrong. Then in the same moment it would just slip away.

 "Hey Noct" Prompto smiled, Noctis breaking from his thoughts. Offering his own smile back.

 "Hey Prom, ready to eat?" he asked, Prompto nodding. Noctis began walking toward the courtyard.

 "Where ya off to Noct? Roof is this way" Prompto pointed, Noctis stopping.

 "Roof? We always eat in the courtyard on days when it's not raining. Under the big tree" he said, Prompto looking confused.

 "Noct, we eat on the roof on nice days. We sit on the shade of the door...building thing" he chuckled, now it was Noctis' turn to be confused.

 "Since when?" he asked,

 "Since as long as I can remember? You liked it up there because no one would bother us" Prompto answered. Well, that did sound like something he would say but....he could've sworn they've always eaten by the big tree.

 "If...you say so" Noctis shrugged,

"I mean, we can eat by the tree, if you want. I'm happy so long as you're happy" Prompto added quickly, Noctis patting...more or less rubbing his back.

"No worries Prom, to the roof" he said, Prompto's face a little red as they headed toward the stairs. Noctis was having trouble not taking Prompto's hand here. They had a habit of....holding hands all the time now, er...before?

 "So...I saw this class of clowns? Have we always had that?" Noctis asked, trying to distract himself from things.

 "Oh yeah. It's the Insomnia Clown Initiative. Your dad started it. Don't you remember?" Prompto explained, Noctis taken back to say the least. His dad? Starting some....clown thing? What?

 "They had that whole clownig is a career too slogan?" he went on, Noctis simply nodding, not even sure he wanted to know where this was going. Prompto pushed open the roof door, The afternoon sun shinning down on them. Noctis following him to their usual spot, apparently.

 "So yeah, we started having clown classes here too. All the schools are doing it now" Prompto chuckled.

 "Sounds....progressive" Noctis said, honestly finding the whole thing to be weird. Why clowns? Why any of this?

 "How was class then?" Noctis asked, figuring that should be a safe enough question. The two sitting next to each other against the door building.

 "Fine. Well as fine as Math can be I guess" Prompto sighed, opening his lunch.

 "Are you still having  trouble? We can always ask Ignis to offer some help" Noctis commented, Prompto laughing a bit.

 "I mean...it's whatever Noct. We don't need to bother Ignis with it" he said, putting some food in his mouth.

"Prompto, stop. This is important because  _you're_  important. Don't nervous laugh it off" Noctis said softly, Prompto quickly looking up at him, mid chew.

 "I can take time to help you study too...if you want" he added, lightly bumping shoulders with him.

 "Thanks Noct. That means a lot" Prompto said, sounding sheepish. Noctis took Prompto's free hand in his own.

 "No worries babe" he smiled, Prompto dropping his fork into his lap, his face red. Noctis could tell even in the shade created by the wall they were sitting against. It was quiet for more than a few seconds, the wind blowing slightly between them.

 "So....so yeah, let me know then" Noctis said, pulling his hand back. 

 "Totally, will do" Prompto replied, quickly eating some more of his food. Noctis mentally kicked himself, forgetting that he and Prompto weren't a couple yet. He couldn't help it though, anytime he was around him...it just happened. It felt so natural.

 "There I go again, that doesn't mean anything at the moment...doesn't it?" Noctis thought, his head hurting again.

 "Too much thinking" he internally groaned. Figuring he'd better eat his lunch too or they'd be off to class again. Opening his container he suddenly felt Prompto lean against him, like full on lean. Like a cuddle? Noctis didn't say anything, knowing he'd probably mess it up. Though, he couldn't hold back a smile from forming on his lips. He had a feeling...Prompto was smiling too.

 

 

 

 

     

     "School go okay today Noct?" Gladio asked, setting up something in the training room.

 "As good as usual. Found out about the whole clown thing" Noctis answered, getting his wooden sword.

 "You.... _just_ found out about that? It's been a hot debate topic for almost three years. You need to read the paper more" Gladio joked. Noctis making a face at him, despite Gladio's back being turned. Noctis swung his sword a couple times,

 "So Gladio, you've known Ignis for a long time right?" he asked,.

 "Yep, why?" Gladio asked back, fiddling with some wires.

 "Has...he been known to sing at all? Do you know if he likes to sing to begin with?" Noctis asked, still wanting an answer to what happened this morning. On top of that, he swore he heard singing again at school today. Same random music and everything.

 "He might, I don't see why he wouldn't. I think singing is one of those things that people like just like to do" Gladio answered, Noctis not sure if that was really it.

 "Yeah, I guess. Wait, what are you doing?" Noctis then asked, peering over Gladio's broad shoulders.

"I found this old sound system in the supply closet. Thought it'd be fun to use" Gladio said, plugging it in the wall. The 

system powering up.

 "Does Prompto seem off to you?" Noctis suddenly asked, it sorta just coming out on it's own. Gladio standing up,

 "Not really why? Though I haven't seen him for a couple days" he answered. "I just....weren't we living together? At my place?" Noctis asked, still unable to shake this off feeling.

 "Not that I know of. Why? I didn't even know you two started dating yet" Gladio joked, Noctis' face warming up.

 "It feels like we should be" he added, realizing that sounded pretty creepy without explaining the whole, in a haze thing.

 "I think this is a talk you need to have with Prompto, not me" Gladio chuckled, patting Noctis' back.

 "Alright, put your sword down, I thought we'd try something new for warm ups" he said, Noctis shrugging and putting his sword by the bench. Gladio stood a distance in front of Noctis.

 "Now follow what I do" he instructed.

 "Wait, like those aerobic dvds?" Noctis asked, 

 "It's to help limber you up. Astrals know you need it" Gladio grumbled, Noctis making a face before Gladio clicked his remote. Jazzy music filled the training hall, Gladio beginning to run in place. Noctis following suit. 

 

_"Coming along, we're growing strong"_

_"It's working out, we're working out"_

_"Getting in shape, pulling together"_

_"It's working out, we're working out"_

 

Noctis shouldn't even be surprised at this point, yet here he was. Surprised to finding Gladio singing along with jazzy upbeat aerobic music. They changed over to jumping jacks, Gladio not missing a beat with his singing or breathing.

 "Maybe if I sing, everyone else will stop?" Noctis thought, though...he really only liked singing with Prompto. They sang together a lot and he felt sorta uncomfortable doing it around anyone else.

 

 

_"This is nothing but a pain"_

_"It's doing me in, doing me in"_

_"It's got me upset, making me sweat"_

_"Doing me in, you're doing me in"_

 

Gladio seemed totally unfazed by Noctis singing,  changing over to side lunges.

 "Okay whatever then" he thought, trying to maintain his own breathing. Finding that singing and working out was a lot harder than it looked.

 

_"Stay on course, you're gathering force"_

_"Just strive ahead, you're building momentum_

_"It's working out. We're working out"_

The song was nearing it's end, hopefully. Noctis back to just running in place.

 "Keep those knees high" Gladio commented, Noctis doing his best. The song ended, Noctis walking back and forth to catch his breath.

"I half expected you to jump and pose in the air at the end of the song" he commented, Gladio looking a little confused.

 "That'd be a pretty out of character for me wouldn't it?" he replied, heading to grab his wooden sword. Noctis letting out a breath."Yeah totally because breaking out into song is  _so_ normal" he mumbled, walking to retrieve his own sword.

 

 

 

 

     

     Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, thankfully his history lesson went along like normal. Unlike the first half of his training with Gladio. 

 "I never knew he had such a good singing voice" Noctis thought. Compared to his training, his history lesson was a bore. To say the least that is, no offense to Ignis. He did what he could to spice it up but it never really worked out.

 "I wouldn't mind the material being less....dry" he sighed, walking back to his apartment. Ignis offered to drive him but Noctis wanted some fresh air. The sun was setting, reflecting off the windows from the buildings lining the streets. Despite it getting late, the streets showed no signs of slowing down. The city wasn't called Insomnia for nothing.

 "Welcome home dear" a woman said, waving to her husband. Noctis stopping to look at the two.

 "Hi darling, I missed you" he chuckled, the two walking into a nearby building. He let out a small sigh, of course he'd think of Prompto after seeing that.

 

_"Hey Noct, welcome home. You're day go okay?"_

 

Noctis smiled, always looking forward to the warm greeting and happy smile that Prompto offered. Then after that, they'd grab some dinner and crash on the couch until Noctis fell asleep on Prompto. Which was just as comfortable as any bed. He began walking again, passing a few already lit streetlamps, beginning to feel a little melancholy over it. Was all that just a dream? How could that be? It seemed impossible, and despite Noctis' affinity for magic. He couldn't see the future.

 "Now Prompto and I are...just friends?" he thought, waiting at a crosswalk. Not that being friends was a bad thing. Though, after confessing long kept feelings and moving in together and being a couple. It did feel like a major step back. He kept walking, wondering what he should do now. Not only about Prompto but everything. This glaring feeling that something was off and he just couldn't place it. Minus all the singing and clowns that is. Noctis suddenly stopped.

 "Wait! I could talk this out with Luna, maybe she'd know something" he thought, feeling sorta stupid for not thinking about it before.

 "That could work, she deals with things like this all the time. With being Oracle and all" Noctis continued, nodding to himself. It was getting a bit too late to call tonight but tomorrow after school he could giver her a call.

 "More like a consultation" he sighed, approaching his apartment building. The buildings were casting long shadows now. The sun had disappeared from sight. The streets fully iullminated by the countless lampposts. Looking ahead, he spotted someone wandering around the front doors. Noctis smiled, he'd know that blond hair anywhere.

 "Prompto!" he called, the person looking over and waving to him. Noctis jogged over to him,

 "Sorry Noct, I forgot today was training  _and_ history day" Prompto said sheepishly.

 "No worries Prom, were you waiting long?" Noctis asked, feeling awful if he had been stuck out here for a long time.

 "Wha...psshh. No, not at all" Prompto replied, Noctis jokingly raising an eyebrow. Noctis took off his school jacket,

 "You look cold Prom" he said softly, putting it over his shoulders.

 "Th...thanks Noct" Prompto said, chuckling a little.

 "Come on, we can have dinner together and all that fun stuff" Noctis smiled, leading Prompto into the buildings lobby.

 "Sounds good to me. So, did lessons go okay?" Prompto asked, Noctis smiling to himself. Both walking to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto sat on Noctis' couch, pulling his school jacket a little tighter around his shoulders. Noctis was in his room washing up and changing. No different than normal but, why did it feel that way? Prompto wasn't complaining about the way Noctis had been acting toward him lately. Though, he was afraid if he started to reciprocate with his own feelings...would it scare Noct off?

 "And we're back to my horrible indecision" Prompto sighed to himself. Knowing how often he spent at this crossroads, so to speak. If Noctis wanted to move past friends, then it should be okay, right? Is that what he really wants? What if he was misreading the entire situation.

 "Ugh enough!" Prompto yelled internally, not wanting to get sucked off into a myriad of negative thoughts.

 "So, what do you feel like having for dinner Prompto?" Noctis asked, walking out of his bedroom.

 "Oh...uh, whatever you feel like I guess" Prompto answered,  caught a bit off guard.

 "Rocking the pjs I see?" he chuckled, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen.

 "It's already late, I didn't feel like wearing anything else" Noctis replied, Prompto unable to hold back his smile.

"You're cute Noct" he said, it was quiet for a beat.

"And you ruined it" a voice in Prompto's head spoke.

 "If anyone would know about cute things, it'd be you Prom" Noctis replied softly, Prompto feeling his face warm up. 

Noctis opened his fridge,

 "Okay we have....leftovers from last night" he began, then stopping.

"Is...is that all?" Prompto asked, trying not to laugh. Noctis only nodding.

"Leftovers it is then" Prompto said happily, Noctis now laughing. He took out a plate of burgers, walking to the mircowave.

 "I'll get the other stuff together" Prompto remarked, grabbing the condiments out of the fridge.

 "Do you have an fries left?" he then asked, putting the bottles on the counter. Noctis tapped his chin, 

 "Check the freezer" he commented, Prompto opening the door.

"You  _do_ " he smiled, grabbing the half full bag. Noctis took a pan out for him, Prompto dumping the contents into it before putting it in the oven. Prompto glanced over at Noctis, he looked off all of a sudden.

 "Noct? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly walking over to him.

"Nothing....just, some deja vu" Noctis answered. Though, the expression on his face seemed to be more than just that.

"The fries will take time to cook, come on" Prompto said, leading him to the couch. They sat down,

 "Oh...sorry, if you want to lay down I can move" Prompto commented, Noctis shaking his head. He stretched out, putting his head on Prompto's lap. Prompto more or less froze, probably more. For thinking up hundreds of scenarios like this, where he and Noctis finally cuddle. He honestly had  _no_  idea what to do.

 "Comfy as ever" Noctis smiled, Prompto chuckling. Prompto put his hand on Noctis' chest, the two sitting contently with each other.

 "Sorry, guess training sorta wore me down today" Noctis spoke, almost quietly.

 "Don't apologize Noct, you have busy days. You know being a prince and all" Prompto joked, slightly rubbing his chest.

 "Yeah I guess" Noctis sighed.

 "You know you can tell me anything Noct? I'm always here for you" Prompto blurted out, Noctis looking up at him, with those blue eyes that Prompto could get lost in for hours. Noctis smiled at him,

"That really means a lot Prompto, thanks" he said, reaching over to interlace his fingers with Prompto's.

 "I'm always here for you too, in case you were wondering" Noctis said softly. Prompto nodding, hoping he wasn't too flustered looking at the moment. Noctis let out a small yawn, Prompto chuckling at him.

"You can't fall asleep until we've eaten dinner" he spoke,

"Oh you mean I can sleep at the table" Noctis said playfully, Prompto smiling.

 "You dork" he said, Noctis grinning softly again,

"I learned from the best" he replied smugly, Prompto fake gasping. 

 "Maybe you  _should_ head off to bed" Prompto laughed, covering Noctis' eyes with his free hand. Though it didn't last long, before he knew it, he was more or less stroking Noctis' hair. It felt natural for some reason, comforting.

 "Still a little wet in places" Prompto commented, Noctis only looking at him. Looking as content as Prompto felt.

 "Oh...sorry, I know you don't like people touching your hair and stuff" Prompto suddenly recalled, moving his hand. 

"Prompto, you should know by now, you're special" Noctis said softly, looking right into Prompto's eyes.

 "Really?" he asked, finding himself leaning down some.

 "Really" Noctis said back, almost a whisper. Prompto's heart was beating like mad, They were so close.....close enough to..

 "Prom I..." Noctis began, their noses brushing. Suddenly, the oven timer went off, breaking the silence and scaring the two apart. 

 "I...better get that" Noctis huffed, rolling off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Prompto's let out a breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute. They....they almost  kissed. For real!

 "We...can eat now Prom" Noctis called, sounding put off.

"There in a jiffy" Prompto replied, feeling a bit lighter as he headed to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis let out a sigh, no training with Gladio today but his history lesson was right on time. Well, sorta, Ignis wasn't here yet. 

"Maybe he'll cancel" Noctis thought, tapping his pencil on his notebook. If anything he had to call Luna and....he wanted to see Prompto again. He smiled to himself,  _all_ he could think about was last night and their almost kiss. Not that he wanted to think about anything else right now anyway.

"Stupid oven timer" he grumbled, Prompto was 100% ready to kiss him too. Noctis wasn't about to give up now either. He wanted things to go back to normal between himself and Prompto. Where they're back together, or together for the first time? The door opened, pulling Noctis back to reality.

"Monica? Is everything okay? Where's Ignis?" Noctis asked, Monica smiling a bit.

"He actually asked me to stand in for him today. He and Dustin had to run an important errand. But don't worry, I have his notes and material" she explained, walking to the board.

 "Now you were on the past royalty of Lucis?" she asked, Noctis nodding.

 "Try to look a little more excited your Highness. This is your heritage" Monica smiled.

 "The material is just pretty boring to listen to all the time" Noctis admitted,

 "I can imagine but it's still important to know" she said.

 "Well, how about I make a guest appearance then?" a voice said, wait isn't that?

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Noctis asked, Monica quickly bowing.

 "I received a message from Ignis. He wanted me to add my own words regarding Lucis' past Kings and Queens" Regis explained,

 "That's very kind your Majesty, thank you" Monica added, Regis chuckling a little.

 "So I suppose I'll be teachers aid today then" he said, walking over to Monica at the board.

 "I also overheard you before son. I know the material is a little boring but it's important to learn" Regis spoke, 

 "I know dad, everyone keeps saying that' Noctis answered.

 "The past has so many keys to our future, so many lessons to be learned" Regis went on, Monica  suddenly beginning to play a nearby piano.

 

  _"It's traditional to say do away with the old"_

 

 Monica slide over, apparently getting ready to sing too. The song still playing from nowhere.

_"It's traditional to say make way for the new"_

_"But we say"_

_"Let's not forget the past Noctis"  
_

_"Never forget where you came from"_

_"Making the memories last Noctis"_

_"Let's not forget the past"_

 

Noctis was shocked to see both his father and Monica dancing in unison. Spinning and shuffling around. Something that reminded Noctis of those old time musical numbers? 

 

  _"If you think yesterday no longer counts"_

_"If you think today only matters now"  
_

_"_ _Well Noctis think again"_

_"Lets not forget the past Noctis"_

_"Let's not forget where you came from"_

_"Let's not forget the past"  
_

_"We can't forget the past"_

 

The last line must of been the show stopper, both holding out for the long note. The song abruptly ended, Noctis not sure what to say. It was quiet for more than a beat.

 "Wow....that was....something" he commented, not wanting to be rude.

"Your charleston was very well executed your Majesty" Monica commented,

 "Ah, thank you. I am classically trained,  but you dance quite well yourself" Regis replied,

"I dabble" Monica chuckled. Noctis not even sure if he wanted to know why this was all happening to begin with.

"I really..... _really_ need to get a hold of Luna" he thought, hoping she could make sense of this. 

 "Now, where were we" Regis said, opening a book.

 

 

 

      

     "So that's why I think I should avoid suspenders altogether" Prompto finished, the guards at the citadel gate nodding in agreement. Prompto let out a sigh, checking his watch again. Noctis should be out of his lesson by now.

 "I hope I didn't miss him" Prompto thought, feeling worried.

"Prompto? What are you doing out here Did you loose your keycard?" Noctis asked, appearing at the gate. The two guards bowing.

 "I...I don't have a keycard" Prompto admitted, Noctis looking put off and confused all at the same time.

 "That's impossible, you've had one for months. You visit Ignis and Gladio all the time" Noctis chuckled, Prompto shaking his head.

 "Noct it's okay, you're busy and stuff. I'm not a top of the list person, you....you know that" Prompto said, wanting to laugh it off but for some reason not being able to.

"Prompto...where is all this coming from? Mick can you start the requisition for Prompto to get a keycard please" Noctis said, turning to the one guard.

"Of course your Highness" he said, the gate opening as Noctis began to leave.

 "Have a good day Rory, Mick" Prompto waved, leaving with him. 

"You too Prompto" they waved back.

 "Lessons go okay?" Prompto asked, walking alongside Noctis now.

 "Yeah but....my dad and Monica broke out into a full on show tune. You know like Ignis and Gladio" Noctis replied,

 "That's not too crazy. You had mentioned he's classically trained" Prompto said, 

 "Yeah but still" Noctis sighed, the two walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh and what's all this about not being a top of the list person?" Noctis asked, stopping in front of Prompto. Clearly wanting an answer right now.

 "I just....I don't know Noct" Prompto mumbled, feeling sheepish over it. He felt Noctis take his hand,

 "Prompto, you should know by now, you  _are_ at the top of my list" he said, quietly. The sounds of the city streets almost drowning him out. Prompto knew he was blushing, only nodding in response. Not actually able to articulate anything at the moment. He felt Noctis tip his chin up, not even aware he was looking down.

 "Don't ever feel you aren't important Prompto" Noctis said, 

 "I...I know Noct, thanks" Prompto smiled, trying not to get all teary eyed. Noctis smiled back at him, beginning to walk 

again. The two still holding hands as they made their way to Noctis' apartment. Prompto couldn't put his finger on it but Noctis was so...smooth acting lately. Granted he was still as dorky and slightly awkward as ever but there was something else too.

 "Maybe he's really committed himself to his feelings. Maybe I should do the same thing too" Prompto thought, no more beating around the bush in a way. Granted he did figure this out a few days ago. 

 "It's easier said than done" he internally sighed, squeezing Noctis' hand lightly. Feeling the comfort of Noctis squeezing a little back.

 "So are we still watching the interview tonight?" Prompto asked, Noctis looking quizzical.

 "Lady Lunafreya's live interview? She told you a few weeks back" he added, Noctis then nodding.

 "Ohhh right. Yeah totally, it's not often she does live interviews" he commented, almost more to himself.

 "You wanna stay for dinner again? Maybe spend the night? We can run by your place and grab your overnight stuff" Noctis suggested, looking excited. Prompto chuckled a little, starting to swing their hands lightly between them.

 "Well I can't see the harm in that" he said, Noctis looking pretty pleased. They turned the corner,

 "Oh hey Ignis is here, if you'd like he could drive you home and back. It'd be faster than walking" Noctis suggested,

 "Only if he doesn't mind. I don't want to be a bother" Prompto replied.

 "I highly doubt that" Noctis said, the two walking into the building's lobby.

 

 

 

 

     "Thanks again for the ride Ignis. I really hope it's not too far out of your way" Prompto said, the two walking into his house.

 "It's really no bother at all Prompto" Ignis replied,

 "Sorry, I know it's probably a mess but I try to keep it as clean as I can" Prompto said, feeling a little embarrassed.

 "I think everything looks very nice Prompto. Your work shows" Ignis replied, looking around.

 "Thanks Ignis. Feel free to sit here and wait, I'll only be a minute" Prompto said, heading to his room. He didn't want to forget anything he needed for school tomorrow. Thankfully he managed to get his homework done in study hall this afternoon.

 "One less thing to worry about" Prompto thought, putting some clothes into his bag.

 "Oh wait, Ignis this is your first time here right?" Prompto called from his room.

"It is, but like I said, you have a nice home Prompto" Ignis said back.

 "If you're thirsty there are glasses in the cupboard over the sink" he said,

 "Thank you" Ignis replied.

 "Prompto? Do you think it'd be wise to ask your parents?" he then called, Prompto sighing to himself.

 "They...really aren't around to ask" he commented, walking to the bathroom.

 "They're away for work a lot, like a lot a lot. I may see them a couple times a week at most" Prompto explained.

 "Prompto...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry" Ignis apologized quickly. Prompto came back into the family room,

 "No, it's fine Iggy. Just life" he shrugged, not really wanting to dwell on it too much.

 "I always have money for food and a place to live, I'm okay" Prompto added, Ignis nodding.

 "But yeah, I'm...okay" Prompto repeated, mostly for himself. Music started to play, a ballad sounding song.

 

_"Sometimes I go through so much in mind"_

_"Sometimes the things I need"_

_"Are no where I can find"_

_"But I'm okay, I'm okay"_

_"I can make it through the day"_

 

 Ignis nodded knowingly, like he knew where Prompto was coming from.

 

_"When you feel alone and don't know where to turn"_

_"And the space you need is no where you can find"_

_"Know to have faith in yourself, you're okay"  
_

_"You can make it through the day"_

 

Prompto smiled a little, joining him.

 

_"We're okay, we have faith in ourselves"_

_"We're okay_

_"We're gonna make it thorough the day_

_"We're okay, we're okay"_

The song ended, Prompto feeling a little bit better.

  "Well, if you're ever  _not_ okay. Feel free to stop in and talk to me, or Noctis. Since I feel he beats me out" Ignis joked, Prompto's face warming up.

 "Thanks Ignis, I really appreciate it" he smiled, sure his face was still red. 

 "Speaking of which, we better get going. Noctis  _is_ waiting for you" Ignis chuckled, Prompto nodding happily.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all well  
> New chapter  
> I own nothing in this story  
> All mistakes are mine

       "Luna? Doing a live interview? That's new" Noctis thought, granted she did radio interviews and a few print interviews from time to time but rarely T.V.

 "And Prom and I made plans to watch this a few weeks back? I can't even remember past a few days ago" he sighed, his heard starting to hurt again. He really felt talking with Luna would herald  _some_ results. Something, anything at this point would help.

 "And why do I get headaches when I think too much into this?" Noctis mumbled, sitting down on his couch. Either way, it looks as if he'll be calling Luna tomorrow instead of today. Maybe with Prompto spending the night it'll help him relax. Noctis chuckled to himself. Prompto always helped him relax, that was a given. Though with moving backwards...or not being together yet?

 "Ugh, either way I hope we get another chance to kiss tonight. If it wasn't for that oven timer last time it would've happened" Noctis said to himself, he stopped for a second.

 "I make it sound like we  _don't_ kiss all the time" he laughed, though at the moment that was technically true. Noctis sat there in silence, maybe....maybe he needed to act like he did before he and Prompto got together. Noctis rubbed his face,

 "I don't want to do that. All that progress we made....gone" he thought. Not really liking the idea of starting all over again.

 "What if...there was some weird magic surge with the crystal and everyone is acting weird because of that" Noctis thought, though....wouldn't his dad be unaffected like he was?

 "Guess that's out" he sighed, thinking back to his dad's musical number. No matter what Noctis thought up he ended up finding something to prove him wrong. Maybe he really  _did_ dream up a few years of his life. He shook his head,

 "No way, I can't accept that. Too much is off for  _this_ to be normal" Noctis told himself firmly. He'll just have to look at this from a different angle....somehow. A couple knocks on his door, along with it opening brought him back to the here and now.

 "Noctis, I'm back" Prompto called, Noctis getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks for driving him Ignis" he offered,

 "It's quite all right" Ignis said, adjusting his glasses.

 "Hey, you wanna stay and watch the interview with us?" Prompto suggested,

 "I'm sorry, I actually have some things to take care of at the citadel" Ignis answered, Prompto nodding.

"But Noctis, I bought groceries. Will you be able to handle dinner tonight?" he then asked, Noctis feeling somewhat embarrassed.

 "You make it sound like I can't cook or something" he mumbled, Prompto letting out a laugh.

 "If anything, I'm here too. So between the two of us, we'll get something done" he said, Ignis nodding.

 "Just call if you need anything. Enjoy your night" he said, leaving. Prompto turning back to Noctis,

 "Just drop your bag in my room" Noctis pointed, walking back to the couch. It was only a few moments before Prompto joined him.

 "I see you're wearing my favorite hoodie" Noctis chuckled, batting a draw string lightly.

 " _Your_ favorite?" Prompto asked, looking confused. An expression he was wearing a lot lately, more like anytime Noctis said anything.

 "Yeah, the red one...it brings out your eyes....and whatever" Noctis said sheepishly, Prompto smiling and looking flushed all at once. Not only that but it sets off his hair and on top of it all, Noctis loved cuddling when Prompto wore it because it had his scent. Clearly he was leaving that part out because it hasn't happened yet....or whatever was going on.

 "Th...thanks Noct. I never knew you felt that way. I'll be sure to...wear it more often now" Prompto said, Noctis chuckling.

 "Since the interview is starting soon, you want some popcorn or something?" he asked,

 "Ehhh sure, I could go for some if it's not too much trouble" Prompto replied. Noctis heading to the kitchen, knowing he had a few bags somewhere.

 "Here we go" Noctis said, pulling a box out of one of his cupboards.

 "Don't forget to take the plastic off" Prompto joked, 

 "Ha ha" Noctis replied dryly, putting the bag in the mircowave.

"He's so adorable" Noctis thought, hoping they'd get some cuddle time tonight.  _Without_ an oven timer preferably.

 

 

     

     "Yes, so I have to say that whales  _are_ on my top ten list of favorite marine life" Lunafreya said, the interviewer nodding. Noctis and Prompto sat covered up with a large blanket, the interview already nearing forty minutes.

 "Prom?" Noctis asked, the interview going to commercial.

 "What's up Noct?" Prompto asked back.

 "I'm all for supporting Luna as a friend and all but..." he trailed off, not sure how to word this.

 "This is sorta boring?" Prompto finished for him, chuckling lightly. 

 "I mean, what are these questions? Favorite marine life? What condiments she uses for dinner? I thought this was going to be about her being Oracle" Noctis explained.

 "Did you know all this stuff already?" Prompto asked, Noctis shrugging.

 "No but...is this stuff that we really need to know at all?" he questioned.

 "Maybe they wanted to present her as an ordinary person?" Prompto remarked,

 "The people already feel like that don't they? With her traveling around, preforming her duties" Noctis went on. Prompto was eyeing Noctis in a way, a small smirk on his face.

"What's  _my_ favorite marine creature?" he joked,

 "Easy. Sea turtle, and your favorite condiment is ketchup" Noctis answered plainly. 

 "I know my Prompto" he added, Prompto flat out giggling at this point. He felt Prompto move a bit closer to him, not that there was really any space to begin with. Noctis taking it a step further and leaning on him, resting his head against Prompto's.

 "And we're back with Lady Lunafreya and our special live interview" the interviewer said,

 "Oh we're back alright" Noctis joked, Prompto laughing.

 "Now Lady Lunafreya since becoming Oracle you've quickly become a woman of the people. Do you find it hard balancing your personal life with your calling as Oracle?" the interviewer asked.

"I must admit, in the beginning it was rather difficult. Yet, after meeting so many people and seeing how they needed help. It really put things in perspective" Lunafreya began.

 "I know my calling is that of Oracle and devoting my life to help, to serve people in need. Well, it's not really a difficult choice to make" she smiled,

 "Your determination shows, now we're running out of time and we've collected a few questions from viewers. We'll only be able to get to one, but Jim asks: How does it feel to be so popular?" the interviewer questioned, Lunafreya tapping her chin. Noctis had a weird feeling about this, like they were going to lead into a song or something.

"Nah, Luna's not the type to break out into song like that" Noctis thought. It only took a couple seconds from the end of Noctis' thought to the beginning of an apparent song Lunafreya was going to sing.

 "Yeah, sure...why not" Noctis internally groaned, an upbeat song playing.

 

_"How does it feel to popular?"_

_"Knowing magic flows within you"_

_"How does it feel to be popular?_

_"Knowing the Astrals won't ignore you"_

 

Lunafreya left her seat, beginning to dance and spin around the stage, the audience swaying in time with the music. Not to mention creepily perfect sync with each other. Noctis glanced at Prompto, who seemed oddly unchanged? Like this wasn't weird? Yet this was happening a lot, Noctis  _should_ be used to it by now.

  _"How does it feel, wielding a trident from afar_

_"It feels dynamite, protecting this star"_

_"How does it feel when the magic starts"_

_"Doesn't your heart start to stammer"_

_"How does it feel? To be helping like you are"_

_"It feels outta sight, protecting this star"_

 

The song ended, but not before Lunafreya managed to pose at least eight times before spinning back into her chair across from the interviewer.

 "Well, we hope that answers your question Jim. And it seems we're out of time. We'd like to give a big thank you to Lady Lunafreya for taking the time to stop in and give this interview" the interviewer said, completely unaffected by Lunafreyas song and dance.

 "Thank you so much for having me" Lunafreya smiled, the show ending. 

 "Well that was....something" Noctis said, not sure what else to say honestly.

 "Didn't you tell me she was classically trained?" Prompto asked, Noctis only nodding.

 "I think it'd be best to make some dinner" he said, not wanting to eat too late.

 "I'll help" Prompto smiled, the two heading to the kitchen.

 

 

     

     Prompto was in the bathroom washing up for bed. After a nice dinner and some more  _intentional_ couch cuddling, it was time to turn in.

 "Yep time to hit the hay....drop off to sleep....to...fall asleep" Prompto listed off, feeling a little stupid for doing so. It's not like he and Noctis hadn't shared his bed in the past.  Though with all their somewhat clearer feelings right now. He was just feeling nervous that's all. 

 "Get a grip Prompto, if anything he'll already be asleep when you get in there" he said to his reflection. Finding that a little funny but at the same time....Drying off his face and walking into Noctis' room, he was already covered up in bed. Prompto couldn't help but smile, looking at Noctis this way.

 "You gonna get in or just stand there all night?" Noctis joked, rolling over to look at him.

"I was....just...you know" Prompto stuttered, walking over to the bed. Getting in and covering up, he faced Noctis.

 "Dinner was really good Prom, thanks for the help" Noctis said lowly, Prompto nodding.

"Anytime Noct. It's nice to not eat alone ya know?" he said, not meaning for it to sound a sad as it did. 

"Trust me, I know Prompto" Noctis replied. 

"Sorry Noct, I didn't mean to bring it up" Prompto said quickly, Noctis chuckling.

 "No worries Prompto. I'm always up to have these talks with you. You know that" he replied softly.

 "It  _can_ get pretty lonely" Prompto admitted,

 "You do have a habit of taking that away from me though" Noctis said, almost looking sheepish.

 "Yeah, I feel the same about you too Noct. When you're around you just....make everything better" Prompto smiled, despite still feeling nervous.

 "You're just so sure of yourself. I don't know, it's probably your boundless confidence" he added, Noctis making a funny face.

 "Well, if it's  _that_ obvious" he joked, Prompto chuckling a little.

 "I'm not like that...I guess I'm more of a background guy ya know?" he sighed, Noctis' smile disappearing.

 "Prompto, you are by no means a background guy" Noctis said seriously.

"You're front and center" he added, scooting a little closer to him. Prompto believed him, the look in his eyes and his firm tone. There wasn't any way Noctis was lying to him. Besides that, Noctis was a  _terrible_ liar. It was pretty easy to pick up on, especially since they've been friends for so long. It was quiet for a beat,

 "Noct...do you think...we'd turn out to be friends even if....we didn't meet as kids?" Prompto blurted out, that question hanging around his head for more than a while now. It was something that always bothered him, like if he had missed his chance when they were kids....

 "Of course I do Prompto. We're in the same class after all. It was bound to happen sooner or later" Noctis said, almost carefully.

 "Besides, you spent so much time admiring me from afar How could I not meet you?" he added lightly, Prompto lightly hitting his arm.

 "What? It's true, I never said it was a bad thing" Noctis laughed, Prompto feeling embarrassed. That Noctis still remembered him acting that way.

 "I just...I don't know. It just sorta bothers me. Thinking we'd have never met" Prompto mumbled, Noctis reaching over to take his hand.

 "It's okay Prom, I'm here" he said softly, Prompto squeezing his hand a bit.

 "Sorry, all this was just really stupid" he chuckled,

 "No it's not Prompto. Like I said, I'm always up for talks like this" Noctis replied. It was quiet again, the two just enjoying being together like this. Prompto hoped this wasn't going too far, letting go of Noctis' hand and scooting over. He cuddled into Noctis' chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Noctis doing the same to him, pulling him close.

 "Sleep well Prom" Noctis said, Prompto feeling a soft kiss on his head.

 "You too Noct" Prompto smiled, letting out a content sigh. The two easily falling asleep in each others arms. Prompto not wanting to be anywhere else.

 

 

 

     

     Noctis side stepped Gladio's wooden sword, moving in for the finishing strike.

 "And that's the match" Noctis grinned, holding the blade at Gladio's neck. Gladio made a face,

 "Yeah, it  _was_ match three moves back when I technically impaled your stomach but you know, whatever" he explained. Noctis lowering his sword.

 "But you have so much energy today, I figured I'd let you wear yourself out" Gladio added, wiping his face with a towel. Noctis had to admit since last week or so, he's had a lot more energy than normal. It was pretty strange but maybe it was because of Prompto or something.

 "Something nice happen with Prompto then I take it?" Gladio chuckled,

 "Well I mean....he spent the night and whatever" Noctis mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous.

 "Ohh, did he now?" Gladio laughed, more or less smacking Noctis' back.

 "Geez not like that" Noctis quickly retorted, his face feeling warm.

 "I'm only kidding Noct. He's always spending the night" Gladio chuckled, sitting down on a nearby bench.

 "When are you going to take him on an actual date?" he questioned, Noctis shrugging.

 "I don't know, I don't want to rush things" he said, wondering if now was a good time.

 "Yeah? Well, don't take too long, he'll think you aren't interested" Gladio said, Noctis getting another major case of deja vu.

 "Have we...discussed this before?" Noctis asked, Gladio shrugging.

"I wouldn't doubt it, you've had obvious feelings for Prompto for years. This isn't anything new" he remarked. Noctis feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him. 

 "Just tell him already. You don't need to worry since it's pretty clear he feels the same" Gladio added, Noctis rubbing the back of his head.

"Woah, Gladio giving dating advice? Is this how you spend training?" A voice joked, Noctis and Gladio looking over to see Iris standing at the door.

 "Iris what are you doing here?" Gladio asked, looking surprised. Iris began to walk over holding up a cell phone.

 "I was trying to text you for a couple hours and I found  _this_ shoved in the couch cushions" she sighed,

 "My phone? I didn't even realize I had forgotten it" Gladio chuckled, taking it from her.

 "I knew you were going shopping after work but since I'm already out. I might as well go" Iris commented, 

 "Eh, if you wait awhile we can go together" Gladio suggested.

 "I guess, since it took so long to walk over here" Iris replied, handing Gladio his phone.

 "So, Noct....you're finally going to confess to Prompto then?" she joked, giving him a few nudges. Noctis mumbled a bit, nothing really coherent coming out.

 "I just....yeah I guess" he finally said, Iris smiling.

 "Finally, I thought I was going to be in my eighties before you two acted on this" she joked, Noctis letting out a sigh.

 "It wouldn't be  _that_ long" he said, Neither Iris or Gladio agreeing with him. 

 "Yeah it would" Gladio finally spoke up.

"I can feel it Noct. Love is here" she said happily. Music beginning to play around them. Noctis looked over at Gladio who was entirely unaffected as he drank some water. The training room lights dimmed, smaller lights like stars taking their place.

 

  _"Ahhhhhhh- haaaaa"_

_"Up above a crescent moon is shinning bright"_

_"Have you ever felt so right?"_

_"Love is here, where you are"_

_"Wishing on that star"_

_"And know the one you dreaming of will certainly appear"_

Gladio began singing backup, Noctis rubbing his forehead. Just waiting for this to be over.

 

_"There is magic when you two touch hands"_

_"In your heart I know you understand"_

_"I know for sure this is what fate had planned"_

_"Woah"_

_"Love is here"_

_"Love is here"_

 

The music gently faded out, the lights returning to normal.

 "Well, I think its safe to say training is done for today" Noctis said.

 "Sounds good to me" Gladio replied, Noctis grabbing his things and quickly leaving the training room.

 

 

     

      Noctis sat at his kitchen table, holding his cell phone. He still wanted to call Luna, ask if there was any reason for him to be feeling the way he was. All this deja vu, not to mention the odd headaches when he thought too much about things feeling off.

 "Well, here goes nothing" he thought, dialing her number. It rang, Noctis hoping she had time to chat at all. She was Oracle after all, that interview the other night proved it. He sighed to himself, hoping it wasn't going to her mailbox. In the middle of the fifth ring he heard her pick up.

 "Noctis? I wasn't expecting your call today. How are you?" Lunafreya asked, in her normal polite tone.

 "I've....actually been better Luna, that's why I called" Noctis answered truthfully, not wanting to beat around the bush.

 "What's wrong? Are you feeling under the weather? Stress?" she began to ask,

 "Or could it be your feelings for Prompto?" Lunafreya added coyly. Noctis felt his face warm up,

 "Well....I mean, that's besides the point" he mumbled, not wanting to get off topic.

 "I see, well tell me what's been going on" Lunafreya said, Noctis starting at the beginning, with that day a week or so back. Then everything since then, songs and everything.

 "Has the crystal been acting up? Has your father mentioned anything?" Lunafreya asked, 

"No, I'm still able to warp and such too" Noctis answered.

 "Now Noctis, this may be a shock but perhaps you are developing some sort of foresight ability. It wouldn't be unheard of, considering your bloodline" Lunafreya went on.

 "But to see that far ahead? And in that much detail to the point where I thought I lived it? That seems way too unbelievable" Noctis remarked.

 "It does seem rather far fetched when you put it like that. If I do see the future it's only glimpses at a time. Nothing long lasting, not like what you've described" Lunafreya explained.

 "And what about all these songs? That's not normal at all" Noctis remarked,

 "I wouldn't worry about that too much" Lunafreya said plainly, practically brushing that off. Noctis not even sure if he had the energy to keep asking that question.

 "I feel like I'm caught in some sort of....I don't what it is, but things feel different" he added, he felt trapped, if he was being honest.

 "I'm very sorry Noctis, I can see this is causing you a lot of trouble" Lunafreya said.

 "What should I do? I'm at a total loss here Luna" Noctis said, feeling as if he was almost pleading with her.

 "Hmm, I'm afraid I have to attend to my duties for the next few days but I can make a stop in Insomnia. That way we can check on the crystal and see if there is anything I can do to help" Lunafreya suggested, 

 "Luna I would really appreciate that, thank you" Noctis sighed, feeling like he may start getting some answers here.

 "Now, on to another important matter. How  _are_ you and Prompto?" she asked, sounding like she was holding back a chuckle.

 "Fine. Gladio wants me to ask him out on a date but...I'm not sure where to take him" Noctis said, skipping the part about feeling like he and Prompto should already be together. Despite that being a very important part of his overall issue....he felt it'd be a bit odd to state it that way. "Somethings tells me that wherever you take Prompto. He'd be happy so long as he's with you" Lunafreya chuckled, Noctis feeling his face warm up a bit.

 "Is that your opinion as Oracle?" Noctis joked, 

 "If it was I'd say something like, I am the Oracle of Tenebrae. Let me tell your future! I shall reveal all my friend, everything you desire will come to pass. It is your destiny!" Lunafreya said, in a very dramatic manner. Noctis laughing at her sudden outburst. Noctis wasn't even sure what he desired at the moment. Well, other than figuring out what was going on....and Prompto. 

 

  _"I make a prediction"_

_"Just you wait and see"_

_"All the things you want"_

_"The Astrals will make it be"_

 

 Noctis let out a small sigh, of course they'd have a song. Why not?

 

_"It's destiny"_

_The dreams I dream are destined to be"_

_"You and he, it's destiny"_

_"I can see the future and I'm satisfied"_

_"Fate is on your side"_

 

The music grew more intense, another person singing back up. Was that Gentiana?

_"I share your conviction"_

_"All those visions are more than fantasy"  
"It's destiny"_

_"Fate is on your side"_

_"You and he, it's destiny"_

_"It's destiny"_

 

 The music faded out,

 "So, are you saying I should sing him a song?" Noctis asked flatly, 

 "Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it. What gave you that idea?" Lunafreya chuckled. Noctis holding his face in his free hand.

 

 

 

      Prompto stood and read over a poster in the school hallway. The clown class was putting on a carnival next weekend.

 "Wow, that could be fun to go to" he thought, looking at the dates and times. Dates.....maybe he it could be a  _date_ for himself and Noctis. Prompto let out a small giggle, just feeling giddy over the thought of it. Over the past week or so things have been progressing a lot between the two. So much so Prompto felt like this was all a dream or something. 

Regardless, he and Noctis were holding hands and cuddling and it was just so...

 "Prom?" Noctis asked, walking up to him, offering a small wave. Prompto really hoped his face wasn't red, getting carried away with his thoughts like usual.

 "Oh Noct hey, how was class?" he asked, Noctis shrugging.

 "Whatever I guess. I feel like I don't remember taking half of these notes. Not to mention I barely know the material" he replied, looking put off.

 "We can take a few nights and study together. Maybe make a weekly study night or something" Prompto suggested,

 "Yeah that sounds like a plan, I'd be on board with it" Noctis said.

 "Anyway, what are you looking at so intently over here" Noctis questioned, looking at the large bulletin board.

 "Hmmm, the gardening club? Or maybe the blacksmith club?" he jokingly read off, Prompto laughing.

 "No, but it's nothing crazy important" he said, Noctis giving him a look.

 "Something is telling me it is" he remarked, rubbing Prompto's arm. The bell rung, students already heading to their next class. 

 "I'll walk you to class" Noctis said, throwing his arm around Prompto's shoulders. The two walked down the hall together. Why was he being so dumb about this? Was he afraid that Noctis wouldn't want to go? Or that he'd reject him or something? With the way they've been acting lately those fears should be put to rest. Yet here Prompto was, still having those doubts about things. He felt Noctis pull him closer as they squeezed past a group of slow moving students.

 "Just ask, stop making a big deal outta this" Prompto thought, already stopping his classroom down the hall.

 "The clown class is putting on a school carnival next weekend. The poster gave the dates and times and such" Prompto remarked, Noctis nodding.

 "Wanna....you know, go together?" Noctis spoke quickly, Prompto looking over at him.

 "Li...like a date" he added, his face a little red. Prompto nodded, and  _only_ nodded.

 "Use your words" he thought,

 "Yes like a date. Totally like a date" Prompto blurted out, catching Noctis smiling widely himself.

 "I've....been meaning to ask you out somewhere but I just couldn't think of a place and whatever" Noctis admitted quietly.

"Funny, I've been wanting to ask you out too" Prompto confessed, chuckling somewhat.

 "In sync as always" Noctis laughed, Prompto nodding. It was true, he and Noctis just....fit together? If Prompto ever had a missing piece, Noctis fit it perfectly. He had always hoped Noctis felt the same way too but....

 "Something tells me that Noctis has no missing pieces" he thought. Not that he wanted Noctis to be missing things but the thought of him saying that is..nice, to say the least.

 "We could discuss the times and such later but if you wanted, you could spend the night too. Just makes things easier" Noctis offered,

"Yeah, that sounds great" Prompto replied, he'd want to spend the night regardless, figuring Noctis knew that.

 "Whelp, here we are. Meet you for lunch?" Noctis sighed, the two standing near the classroom door.

 "Yep, I'll meet you after your study hall" Prompto smiled, Noctis smiling back.

 "Have a good class babe" Noctis said softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek before leaving. Leaving Prompto practically frozen in the hallway, the feeling of Noctis' lips still lingering on his cheek.

 "Oh....wow" he sighed.

 "Prompto, being kissed by the guy you're in love with is a big step and I'm happy for you. But try not to be late for class" Mrs Ramos said, standing in the doorway.

 "Right, sorry" Prompto said, quickly walking into the classroom.

 

 

     

      Noctis flipped through a few pages in his textbook. Checking the time again,  

 "Ugh, just hurry up" he thought, it was finally the weekend of the school carnival. The week absolutely dragged by, Noctis feeling impatient to say the least. Though, in a few more hours he and Prompto would be on their date. Their first date? Why did it feel like they've already done that before? Even when he asked Prompto out, it felt natural. Like he had already done it before and didn't need to worry about being awkwardly rejected.

 "According to Luna, nothing is off and it's just my powers developing or something" Noctis mumbled, finding that hard to believe.

"I hope when she shows up we can figure this out" he added, checking the clock again. Noctis was never the best at waiting for things, especially things like this. Prompto things? Maybe he should just take a nap until it's time to go.

"No, I better get this homework done, then I don't need to worry about it later on" Noctis sighed, just trying to get through his reading. Getting through another paragraph or so, he heard a knock at his door. Letting out a huff and getting up from the kitchen table, he walked to the door.

 "I hope this isn't one of those salesmen" he thought, wondering if he should just ignore it.

 "Noctis, it's Ignis" Ignis said, muffled by the front door. Opening up, Noctis was confused to say the least.

"Ignis? Is something wrong?" he asked, letting him in.

 "No, but I had heard that you and Prompto have your date today" he said, walking with Noctis to the kitchen table.

 "Well, yeah" Noctis said carefully. 

 "And I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help picking an outfit for later" Ignis said,

"Oh, well thanks for that but I should be okay...probably" Noctis shrugged. Ignis adjusted his glasses,

 "I would certainly hope so. Though it is a casual event, so perhaps it's not a good idea to overdo it" he said, Noctis nodding.

 "Sorry you came all this way for nothing" he said,

"Well....I also wanted to ask if you were feeling nervous at all" Ignis remarked, Noctis shaking his head.

 "Not at all actually. I feel like, I don't know. This is the way it's supposed to be? If that makes any sense" he explained,

 "I'm glad to hear that. You sound very sure of your how you feel" Ignis chuckled.

 "I uh, figured it was time to get serious, you know" Noctis admitted, running a hand through his hair.

 "Do...do you think Prompto is going to be nervous?" he asked, 

 "In all honesty, yes but I doubt it's going to prevent you from having a good time" Ignis answered, Noctis nodding.

"But not  _too_ good a time" Ignis added, firmly, using his I'm not fooling around tone.

"Yeah yeah Iggy, I gotcha" Noctis said seriously in return. 

 "I know you two are growing into young men and may feel it's time to do certain things" Ignis continued. Noctis' face quickly warming up.

"Okay Ignis I get it. We aren't going to do that. Just...slow down" Noctis interrupted, feeling somewhat embarrassed to say the least.

 "I do suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Ignis sighed. Noctis putting his face in his hands.

"Is this the  _real_ reason you stopped by?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

 "I suppose it was a little of everything" Ignis chuckled, Noctis nodding.

 "Oh, that and Gladio and I will also be attending the carnival. As chaperons. The faculty was short handed, so we volunteered" Ignis added.

 "That's good I guess, I hope you enjoy yourselves" Noctis chuckled, hoping this wasn't a ploy to secretly follow him and Prompto around all evening.

 "Also be sure not to fill up on junk food either" Ignis added on, 

 "Considering this is a school funded carnival. I sorta doubt it's going to be huge. So food may have to wait till dinner or something" Noctis shrugged. Not expecting it to be crazy or anything. Regardless of that, just spending time with Prompto would be fun. That's really all that mattered to him honestly. Noctis checked the time again,

 "Oh wow, it's getting late. Thanks for stopping by Ignis but I need to start getting ready" Noctis said, Ignis taking the hint to leave.

 "We'll see you there then " Ignis remarked, walking to the front door. Noctis heading toward his room.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto looked around, the carnival already bustling with students and their families or friends. He and Noctis had planned to meet at the front gate. It did make more sense to meet up at school instead of walking to Noctis' apartment then back  again. Since Noctis had a habit of running a little late, Prompto figured he'd be here first.

 "Yeah, it's not like  _I_ got here ten minutes early to make sure I wasn't going to be late" he thought, not sure why. Since he was the one who did it, on purpose. If anything it was his nerves. Despite everything he still found ways to get  himself nervous.

 "I wonder if that's a talent in itself" Prompto sighed, looking around for Noctis again.

 "Prom!" he heard, looking around. Only Noctis called him that, so it had to be him, somewhere. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a bit.

 "Noct...geez, don't scare me like that" Prompto chuckled, Noctis looking sheepish.

 "Sorry. And sorry for being late, they started doing some construction on third so I had to take the long way around" Noctis explained.

 "Oh no worries, glad you made it" Prompto smiled, wondering if a kiss on the cheek was too much? 

 "Not even the Astrals could stop me" Noctis said, taking Prompto's hand.

 "Let's go then" Prompto said, the two walking into the carnival. 

 "What should we do first?" Noctis asked, the two looking around the school grounds. A number of food stalls and vendors set up around. Not to mention small game booths and an eating area.

 "Wow, I admit I thought this was going to be some sorta small thing but they got a lot going" Noctis said, 

 "Let's check out the games first" Prompto pointed, leading Noctis by the hand.

 "I bet you just want another chocobo plushie" Noctis joked,

 "I mean if they have them, then I don't see why not?" Prompto jokingly shrugged. Walking up to booth, Prompto spotted some rather large chocobo plushies.

 "Ooo, I have a good feeling about this" Prompto joked, taking a seat in front of one of the water guns. Noctis sitting next to him. The bell rang, Prompto pressing the two buttons on his water gun. Hitting the target, his balloon began to fill up. 

"Come on baby" he thought, not really looking to see if anyone other than Noctis was playing against him. Suddenly 

everything stopped, the bell rang again.

 "We have a winner" the man behind the counter yelled.

 "Oh what?" Prompto moaned, looking down the way.

 "Ignis?!" he and Noctis said together. Not only Ignis but Gladio too.

 "I'll take the large cactuar please" he said, the man handing over the large green plushie.

 "Oh, Noctis, Prompto. We didn't see you there"Ignis said, Gladio looking as if he was trying to hold off a laugh.

 "So it goes in all games of chance" Ignis remarked lightly before walking away with Gladio.

 "Don't worry Prom, we'll check out a few other booths" Noctis said, Prompto laughing.

 "That was actually really funny when you think about it" he said, Noctis nodding.

 "Yeah it kinda was" he agreed. Prompto wondering where Ignis was going to put that giant cactuar to begin with.

 "We can't play too many games. I don't have a lot of spending money. And we still need food and all" Prompto remarked, the two back to walking around. Hand in hand again.

 "Don't worry Prom, I can pay for some stuff. It's all good" Noctis said,

 "Yeah but....I don't...I don't know" Prompto said, feeling stupid for bringing it up at all.

 "Considering I asked you out  _and_ we're on a date. Me paying for you now and then isn't an issue" Noctis said seriously.

 "I know your home situation Prom. It's okay" he added softly, skating his thumb over Prompto's knuckles. Prompto merely nodded, looking down. He felt Noctis tilt his head up, so they were looking at each other.

 "No frowning on our date babe" he smiled, Prompto taking this chance to kiss Noctis on his cheek.

 "Thanks Noct, I mean it" he said, Noctis offering him a smile.

 "Now, I bet we can find another booth that has some good chocobo stuff" he said, beginning to walk again. Prompto finding himself unable to stop smiling, not that he wanted to. It was pretty clear that Noctis had that effect on him.

 "Yep, here's one" Noctis chuckled, the two walking up to another game booth.

 

 

     

     Noctis took a bite of his hot dog. After spending way more time on games than either intended, it was time for some dinner. Or at least something to hold them over until dinner.

 "Thanks so much for winning me this chocobo Noct, it's so cute" Prompto smiled, the small plush sitting on the table.

 "Thanks for winning  _me_ this moogle" Noctis chuckled, looking at the little moogle by his drink.

 "Though something tells me that we didn't clean up as well as Ignis did" Prompto pointed, laughing a bit. Noctis spotted Ignis and Gladio with a handful of large carnival prizes.

 "How does he do it?" Noctis asked, it took himself and Prompto almost an hour to win these small prizes.

 "I'm really happy with mine though, it's special" Prompto chuckled,

 "Yeah, I feel the same way with mine" Noctis replied. The two going back to eating their meals.

 "So what do you want to do after this?" Noctis asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 "I don't know, we already played most of the games, and lost" Prompto laughed,

 "We could just stroll around until it gets dark. Then head home" Noctis suggested. Looking up at the sky, it was already nearing sunset.

 "I like that idea, the time went by so fast" Prompto sighed, 

 "It did, but you know what they say" Noctis began.

 "Time flies when you're having fun" Prompto laughed, Noctis laughing with him.

 "You're great Prom" he sighed, Prompto giving him a soft look.

 "You're pretty great yourself Noct" he said gently. Noctis hoping he wasn't blushing too much. Yet, even though they were in public, he didn't care. He was here with Prompto and that was all that really mattered right now.

 "Noct?" Prompto asked, Noctis looking up from his meal.

 "Yeah? What's up Prom?" he asked back,

 "Thanks...so much for bringing me...For asking me out I mean. I'm having an  _amazing_ time" Prompto smiled, almost looking as if he was getting teary eyed.

 "I hope...we can go out again" he added quickly. Noctis unable to hold back a smile.

"Prompto, you can count on us going out again, and again after that too. I want...to always take you out" he began,

 "I....I mean" Noctis said, having trouble wording how he felt.

 "Let your heart do all the talking" Ignis and Gladio said, walking by their table. Noctis letting out a sigh. 

 "Prompto, I'm loving your smile, loving your style. Don't you get it?" Noctis began, Prompto still looking at him. Music began playing over all the other sounds at the carnival.

 

_"You've got what I need"_

_"You have to believe, I'm already yours"_

 

Noctis quickly stood up from the table, holding out his hand for Prompto.

 

_"Gonna let my heart do all the talking"_

 

Music played, Noctis leading Prompto through the carnival.

 

_"Gonna take my shot_

_"Give it all I got"_

_"You send my flying"_

_"Give me your lips, give me the kiss I'm dying for"_

_"Gonna let my heart do all the talking"_

 

They danced in beat with the music, other carnival goers joining in and singing backup when they needed to.

 "I don't even know how to dance" Noctis thought, spinning Prompto around before they darted down the way.

 

_"Take my hand, understand, that dreams do come true"_

_"All you gotta do, is go, with the flow"_

_"I have to show, my devotion"_

_"All I want is to be close to you"_

_"Wherever we go"_

_"Let my heart do all the talking"_

 

 Noctis pulled Prompto close, close enough for a kiss. Prompto smiled playfully before kissing his cheek and darting away again, Noctis laughing. Prompto moving to sit on a nearby table, starting to sing too.

 

_"Get in the game_

_"Get in the zone_

_"Taking action"_

_"There's no shame in letting you know_

_"That you're the one"_

 

 Noctis took him by the hand again, the two spinning briefly.

 

_"Now finish what you started, there's not better time"_

_"Don't be so weak hearted"_

_"You know I want you, lay it on the line"_

_"Let your heart do all the talking"_

 

They began to sing together, the sky growing darker as the carnival began to light up. More people dancing around them.

 

_"All we gotta do is go with the flow"_

_"Gotta show our devotion"_

_"I just want to be close to you_

_"Wherever you go"_

_"Let our hearts do all the talking"_

The song ended, Noctis and Prompto close again,

 "I hope that cleared things up" Noctis smiled, Prompto chuckling.

 "I think what I'm trying to say is. Prompto I..." Noctis began,

 "LOOK OUT! RUN AWAY ROLLING SKATING GIRL CARRYING PIES!!!" someone yelled. Noctis turning to look, not even able to form a thought on how weird that sounded before he was knocked on the ground. Covered in all sorts of pies.

 "Noct? Noct!!?!" Prompto called, though....he sounded so far away? Why was that? Why was he feeling so tired?

 

 

    "PIES!" Noctis shouted, sitting up, a blanket and a few potion bottles falling off his chest.

 "Thank the Astrlas. Noctis we've been so worried about you" Prompto said, pulling him into a hug. Noctis looked around, this was Ignis' office...at the citadel?

 "It hasn't even been an hour Prompto" Gladio sighed,

 "How did you...what about all the pies?" Noctis asked, feeling woozy to say the least. Prompto looked at Ignis and Gladio, all wearing confused expressions.

 "You don't recall anything prior to your dream?" Ignis asked, Noctis shaking his head.

 "You were trying out a sleep spell, however it backfired and hit  _you_ instead. You've been out for at least forty-five minutes" Ignis explained. Noctis' eyes grew wide,

 "What? I was....I was there...but it was here..for over two weeks" he stated,.

 "Wow, that must of been some dream" Gladio commented. Noctis looked at Prompto

 "Do we live together?" he asked flatly, Prompto chuckling a little.

 "Yeah....for over three years now. Same bed and everything" he said, Noctis letting out a sigh of relief.

 "And if I asked you to sing, you would say" Noctis asked, looking at Gladio.

"That this  _isn't_ my shower so no. I'm not going to sing anything" he said flatly.

 "Noctis, what happened to you?" Ignis asked, handing him a glass of water. After drinking a bit, he went on to explain everything about his dream. The clowns, the singing, being in high school again. Not being with Prompto.

 "I need to hear you two sing now" Prompto joked, Ignis and Gladio chuckling.

"Not on your life" Gladio laughed,

 "I am classically trained, perhaps another day" Ignis said coyly, causing Noctis to groan.

 "Don't say that phrase for at least two years" he sighed, everyone laughing.

 "So even our serious prince can serenade his boyfriend" Gladio said, Prompto rubbing Noctis hand with a smile.

 "Guess that musical we watched last night had a bigger impact than expected" he laughed.

 "I do find the clowns to be a rather frightening addition" Ignis stated, everyone nodding in agreement.

 "I'm so happy it's over. I felt like I was crazy, trying to figure out what was wrong and not being able to. Not to mention having to go through high school all over again" Noctis explained,

 "That  _does_ sound like a nightmare" Prompto remarked.

 "On top of that, we weren't together yet either. So...it was back to square one" Noctis said lowly, looking at Prompto.

 "A nightmare indeed" Ignis said, Noctis and Prompto were more or less gazing at each other.

 "You think we could have a minute?" Noctis asked, Ignis and Gladio nodding.

 "Remember, you're in  _my_ office" Ignis said, before he and Gladio walked out the door. Prompto holding back a laugh. Noctis pulled him over, kissing him deeply. Prompto taking no time in kissing him back.

 "I needed that" Noctis sighed, laughing a bit.

 "So what was dream me like?" Prompto joked,

 "Like we were in high school" Noctis answered, figuring that'd be enough.

 "Oh no...I'm embarrassed" Prompto laughed, Noctis pulling him onto his chest. The two laying back on the couch.

 "Prompto, I want you to know. You're loved, you're beautiful and don't ever ever doubt you aren't enough for me. You have a permanent spot at the top of my list" Noctis said, Prompto quickly sitting up and looking at him, his eyes had a glassy look to them.

 "What....what brought that up?" he asked,

 "You're dream you was....so unsure and I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel" Noctis explained, knowing that was completely different but still. Prompto wiped his eye, Noctis taking his hand.

"I love you Prompto Argentum" Noctis said firmly, Prompto throwing himself on top of Noctis.

 "I love you too Noctis Lucis Caelum" he said softly, Noctis knowing how much he meant it.

 "I know we tell each other all the time but...I just want you to know" he said, rubbing Prompto's back. It was quiet for a bit.

 "So....you sang then?" Prompto asked coyly,

 "Yes" Noctis sighed.

 "Like we do in the car? Or at home?" Prompto chuckled.

 "Both. We had a great duet" Noctis sighed again. Prompto laughing.

"Aw man, to think I missed it" he said, earning a playful shove from Noctis.

 "You're never going to let this go are you?" he asked,

 "Eh, for a while maybe" Prompto winked. Noctis pulling him down again.

 "Yeah yeah" he sighed. Prompto getting comfortable in his embrace. Noctis not wanting it any other way.

 "I'm happy though" Prompto spoke up,

 "Why? That the spell hit me and not you?" Noctis joked, Prompto shaking his head.

 "That even in some weird dreamscape, you still....felt the same way about me" he said softly, Noctis rubbing his back.

 "There isn't anyone else I want to be with Prom. Whether it's here or some clown filled musical dream" he chuckled.

 "I feel the same way Noct. I'm just glad you're safe" Prompto sighed, Noctis kissing the top of his head.

 "Thanks Prom. Now come on, let's head home. I think it's time for some dinner" he said, Prompto laughing.

 "And some long over do couch cuddling?" he asked, the two getting off the couch.

 "Like you even need to ask" Noctis smiled, taking Prompto's hand, the two leaving the office. Noctis happy everything was back to normal, that he was back home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well......that all happened.  
> Any ideas to what's causing this?  
> Who knows?  
> Guess we'll find out next time!


End file.
